1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adaptors for a tape cassette and, more particularly, is directed to an adaptor for making a small-sized tape cassette compatible with a standardized tape cassette so that the small-sized tape cassette can be loaded onto a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for the standardized tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is preferred that electronic equipment such as portable-type video tape recorders and video cameras used outdoors should be made light-weight and compact in size. With respect to recording and/or reproducing apparatus utilizing a tape cassette as a record medium, the standardization of the tape cassette necessarily restricts the sizes of the video tape recorder and the video camera. To solve this problem, it has been proposed to make a tape cassette smaller than a standardized tape cassette. This type of small tape cassette is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 58-185072 and the like. A small-sized tape cassette utilizes an adaptor so that it can be made compatible with a standardized tape cassette. Thus, when a conventional small-sized tape cassette is reproduced by, for example, a floor-type video tape recorder, the small-sized tape cassette is accommodated within the adaptor and is then loaded on the video tape recorder.
A prior-art adaptor for a conventional small-sized tape cassette utilizes a motor to move a magnetic tape incorporated within the small-sized tape cassette so that the magnetic tape is extended within the adaptor. This motor and a battery for the motor increase the weight of the adaptor, and they also make the adaptor very expensive from the standpoints of function and monetary cost. Further, the prior-art adaptor utilizing the motor and battery cannot be driven when the battery is dead, and the drive speed of the adaptor is low. Furthermore, the motor and the battery make it very difficult to miniaturize the adaptor.